


At Your Service

by neko_kirin3104



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_kirin3104/pseuds/neko_kirin3104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s nothing that Sho Sakurai can’t do if he puts his mind to it... almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Service

Satoshi Ohno does not remember seeing that pole this morning.

Nor has it ever crossed his mind that he’ll be sitting here in his strategically repositioned armchair tonight, cock throbbing in his hand to the rhythm of some angsty rock ballad, while his almost naked lover gyrates in slow, sensual body waves around a portable pole, stealing his breath with every thrust and sway of hips, every flash and wiggle of groin and rump, both contoured into perfection by his tight-fitting costume—or what’s left of it at this point.

The metallic red bikini briefs look new, too. _Velcroed_ , no doubt. Like those pair of tear-away pants his lover has cockily ripped off at the beginning of this show.

He itches to reach out and just pull the fabric off, right then and there, to confirm for himself.

But Sho-chan has apparently been practicing this routine all week for Satoshi’s sake, heaping up faint bruises on his arms and legs that do not escape the older man’s eyes no matter how dim and _red_ the lighting in this house has become.

Sho-chan has never been one to skimp on details.

So although Satoshi cannot, for the life of him, remember ever asking for it, he feels he has to try very hard not to twitch any part of his body the wrong way and ruin everything for his lover.

From past experiences—which included not-half-bad attempts at strip teasing, lap dancing, and twerking among other _things_ —Satoshi knows all he can do right now is to watch, adapt, and exploit the situation for whatever it’s worth.

If it means pulling out his cock and jacking off at the sight of his lover sexing up a stainless steel pole in front of him, then that’s exactly what he’ll do.

Not that Satohi’s complaining, of course. With Sho Sakurai, you just take whatever you can get.

His lover grips the pole above his head, walks around several times to gain momentum before hooking his left leg around the steel, kicking his other leg off the floor to send his body carting around in the air as his whole form gradually slides into a kneeling position on the round black stage at the bottom of the portable pole.

Sho-chan swings his free arm out into a surprisingly graceful arch that pulls his whole upper body into a provocative backward bend, displaying the line of his veiny throat and the whole expanse of his divinely chiseled chest and abs for Satoshi’s full, sensual enjoyment.

It takes everything the feverishly aroused man has not to pump himself off to completion right then and there.

Satoshi gets caught in a trance as he watches Sho-chan pull himself upright, step one foot up for leverage, and thrust his ass out in the air in a teasing curve that makes Satoshi’s cock weep.

His lover, whose now showing-off his muscled backside, parts his legs and begins swiveling his hips, dipping down and up on one side, down and up on the other, repeating the insanely sensuous—if not a little stiff—movements again and again until Satoshi’s eyes are almost rolling back into his head, his cock now purplish and wanting.

Then, the vexingly ravishing man turns on his heels while keeping his hands high up on the pole above his head, and starts swaying his hips slowly as he slides down to a crouch, parts his legs to once again tease Sastoshi with the sight of his arousal already straining against the fabric of his bikini, all the while keeping his half-lidded gaze trained unfalteringly on his now barely sane one-man audience.

Satoshi all but combusted with the heat of his lust and passion for Sho running races around his nerves.

But the steamy, _almost_ magical moment does not last for long.

Because with Sho Sakurai, reality means he’ll also have to fail at one point.

Or two.

Or _three_.

The sight of his lover falling over in a mess of limbs on his fourth attempt to haul his weight all the way up on the pole (for the grand finale that no one will ever get to see), makes Satoshi jump to his feet, cock already going limp and hanging out from his fly in pitiful neglect, and hold his lover down from reaching out for the pole again.

“C’mon Sho-chan,” he snarls, his voice rough with impatience, anxiety, and the lingering weight of four almost-orgasms lost into the void.

Sho tries to pull away from him. “I want to do this right, Satoshi-kun. I’ll get it right this time. Just let me—”

He just tightens his grip around his lover’s wrist, his eyes sharp, yet his voice imploring. “I still want to have sex with you tonight, you know.”

“Just let me get through the routine once without falling off and I—”

“I never told you to bruise yourself up on a steel pole,” he says huskily, darting his glance down on his cock, which is still shamelessly displayed in all its semi-hard _monstrosity_. “You can do your routines on my _pole_ instead,”

Sho-chan shoves his shoulder in annoyance, face flushing hard in prudish embarrassment. “That’s so lame, Satoshi-kun! You pervert!”

He laughs and cups his lover’s frowning face in his palms. “I’m not the one playing stripper here.” He pinches his lover’s cheeks playfully and smirks. “And you have got to loosen up, Sho-chan. This is why you keep slipping off the pole.”

“I slip off because my palms sweat too much.” Sho pulls his head back slightly to free his face from Satoshi’s hands. “And it’s because I’m destined to fail at _everything_!” He sighs deeply and casts his eyes down in a look of dejection that’s too adorable it hurts.

At least, as far as Satoshi’s resilient boner is concerned.

He lifts his lover’s legs and slides closer so that the man is half-straddling him on the floor, bare and shaved legs bent on either side of him, his bare cock tingling from the brush of Sho-chan’s  own erection beyond the fabric of his bikini. He holds his lover’s face in his hands again, gently like it’s the most precious thing he’s ever held, and whispers between flitting kisses, “Well, you got _me_ right.”

A snort quivers at the back of Sho-chan’s throat as he takes Satoshi’s cock in his hand and playfully rubs the slit with his thumb, making the older man shiver to the tip of his toes.

Satoshi, for his part, teases the strap of Sho’s shiny briefs with his fingers, feeling the edge of a velcro tab and confirming his earlier suspicion. “And you definitely got _this_ right,” he breathes into his lover’s mouth.

The sound of velcro ripping none-too-gently fills in the brief lull between the loop in Sho’s pole dancing music.

#  

**Author's Note:**

> written for [je-prompts](http://je-prompts.livejournal.com) for the prompt _writer's choice (velcro)_
> 
> inspired by this [pic](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/neko_kirin3104/55032520/3827/3827_300.jpg).
> 
> the song that’s playing in my head is [Shimmer by Collide](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SeXkKzp_QXs)


End file.
